


From Your Love

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Pet Names, jungwoo gets sad sometimes and doyoung is the best bf ever :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Dongyoung is more than happy to let Jungwoo know how loved and cherished he is.





	From Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is super short and very very VERY self indulgent :) jungwoo is very sad in this and has a lot of insecurities n stuff, but he only feels like this sometimes? idk i projected a lot into this lol

On Wednesdays, Jungwoo doesn't have any classes, nor does he have to go to work. Most of the time, it's a great system; he sends Dongyoung off to work in the morning, and then he has the house to himself until Dongyoung gets home in the evening. It's refreshing, a much needed break from the stresses of college and getting his degree and working to help support him and his boyfriend.

He relishes in the tranquility of his one day of freedom, but today, his emotions decided to betray him.

Sometimes, he has days that are just _off_ , and he hates that one of those days fell on the one day in the week when he didn't have anything to do to distract himself from his own toxic thoughts. Sure, he could try and watch some stupid Netflix show or play Mario Kart for a few hours, but without attention from another human being, it's fruitless. He finds himself getting engulfed in his insecurities and fears and he just wants it all to stop.

The worst part about it is that nothing in particular has to occur in order for him to feel this way; it just happens. He feels absolutely horrible about himself and life and everything, and he doesn't even know why.

A part of himself knows that he can just call or text Dongyoung when he's in need of some support or just someone to talk to, but the bigger part of himself, the uglier part, says that he would be bothering the elder if he did so. The last thing Jungwoo wants is to disappoint or be a burden to his boyfriend, so he stays silent, forcing himself to wait it out, suffering until his feelings of self-deprecation and loneliness go away. It doesn't really work out.

So here he is, lying on his bed with his laptop on his chest, trying to get rid of the 103 videos in his Watch Later playlist on YouTube, heart heavy and eyes brimming with tears. His eyes are focused on the moving images on the screen, but his mind continues to bombard him, telling him that his friends think he's weird and they don't really care about him, and that eventually, Dongyoung is going to get tired of his crying and insecurities and leave him.

God, it hurts so badly, but he can't disturb Dongyoung at work. He can't disturb him while he's working to receive income and make money for the two of them and Jungwoo is just at home, tears in his eyes because he can't think rationally or keep his emotions at bay.

He looks at the clock on his laptop. 6:37PM. He knows Dongyoung gets out of work in 23 minutes, but that further convinces him not to contact the elder. It's only 23 minutes, he can wait for 23 minutes.

Suddenly, he hears a ding! come from his phone. It's a text from Dongyoung saying that his boss let him out early, so he's on his way home already. A small wave of relief washes over Jungwoo at the thought of finally seeing his boyfriend after a long day, but for some reason, he can't help but feel a minute sense of panic as well. He doesn't want Dongyoung to see him in this state, he doesn't want to explain how he feels to the elder, he doesn't want to be a burden.

In an attempt to erase any evidence that he felt bad at all, Jungwoo gets up and walks to the bathroom, washing his face with cold water. He frowns when he looks in the mirror and sees that his red nose and puffy eyes are still evident, and that alone kind of makes him want to start crying again. But, despite how overwhelmed he feels at the moment, he wills himself to calm down.

He crawls back into bed, assuming his YouTube-watching-position once again. He's halfway through a video about people's weird addictions when he hears the front door unlock. He doesn't make an effort to move.

Jungwoo is glad that Dongyoung doesn't yell or anything like that when he gets home. He's never been a fan of loud noises or voices. However, when Dongyoung quietly opens the door to their bedroom, Jungwoo only slumps further down on the bed.

"Hi, baby." Dongyoung says as he slips into the covers along with Jungwoo, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the younger's temple. Dongyoung's face turns into one of disgust and fascination as he sees what his boyfriend is watching, but he doesn't question it.

"How was your day?" He asks, noticing how Jungwoo looks as if he had just been crying. He frowns slightly when Jungwoo only gives a shrug in response, and that's when he realizes that it's one of those days. He hates when Jungwoo gets like this, so insecure and unwilling to talk about anything. Even still, he has no problem with helping Jungwoo while he's in a slump, showering him in love and affection because he knows that that's what the other male needs.

Dongyoung sighs, closing the laptop and placing it on the nightstand. Once the device is out of the way, Jungwoo turns on his side to face the elder, burying his face in his neck and balling the other's dress shirt in his fists. Dongyoung wraps his arms around him, wanting to protect him from anything in the world that could hurt him. He rubs his back slowly in an attempt to comfort the younger male.

After a few minutes, Dongyoung sits up against the headboard, coaxing Jungwoo to do so as well. "It's one of those days, right, honey?" He says as he caresses Jungwoo's cheek. Jungwoo has Dongyoung's other hand in his, playing with his fingers as he nods slowly.

"That's okay, it's okay to be sad, you know? You're okay, my love." Dongyoung says as he guides Jungwoo to sit in his lap. The other male isn't small at all, in fact, they're about the same height, but that doesn't mean that Dongyoung doesn't like to take care of him. He knows that the younger has a lot of insecurities pertaining to not wanting to bother him, but Dongyoung cherishes nothing more than letting Jungwoo know how much he loves him.

"Have you been feeling like this all day?" Jungwoo nods in response.

Dongyoung hums, "Why didn't you let me know earlier? I could have called you while I was on my break or something." He already knows the answer, but he makes sure to ask a lot of questions just to get Jungwoo talking.

"Didn't wanna bother you." Jungwoo mumbles into Dongyoung's collar, and Dongyoung barely catches it.

"You never bother me, love." He reassures his boyfriend. He makes Jungwoo pull away slightly, only to see the younger's lower lip trembling. Tears begin to gather in Jungwoo's eyes, threatening to spill. Jungwoo is staring down at their laps when he feels teardrops fall against the hands resting on his thighs.

"Oh, why are you crying, hm?" Dongyoung coos, using his thumbs to wipe away Jungwoo's tears.

Jungwoo vigorously rubs his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. "I-I don't know." He sniffles.

"You're going to hurt yourself, baby." Dongyoung says as he pulls the other boy's arm away from his face. He continues, "And you don't know? That's fine. Sometimes we're sad for no reason, and sometimes we cry for no reason, and that's okay." Dongyoung pulls Jungwoo back into his embrace, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Dongyoung hates it when people comfort others in the wrong way, even if they have good intentions. They invalidate their sadness, making the other person feel like sadness is an emotion they should stay away from, when in reality, it's a part of being human. So, whenever Jungwoo becomes overwhelmed in his emotions like this, he makes it a priority to let Jungwoo know that what he's feeling isn't wrong or shameful.

Jungwoo peeks his head up at Dongyoung, eyes glistening. "I love you, Doie." He whispers, voice full of gratitude for the elder. It's still difficult for him to completely believe everything Dongyoung tells him, from his compliments to his reassurances, but he appreciates it nonetheless. He doesn't think he would be able to function without the older male by his side to help him through all of his struggles.

Dongyoung smiles when he hears Jungwoo say those words to him. "I love you, too, baby." He responds without hesitation before pressing a quick kiss to other's lips.

"Oh," Dongyoung starts as he remembers something, "I almost forgot. I stopped by the bakery on my way home and got a slice of your favorite cake." Jungwoo's expression brightens up a little at the mention of cake. "Do you wanna eat some?" The younger boy nods excitedly, and it makes Dongyoung's heart swell.

The two of them walk to the kitchen together, Jungwoo holding onto Dongyoung's hand tightly as a result of the former's love for physical contact.

They spend some time sitting at their dining table, Dongyoung smiling fondly as Jungwoo eats the slice of cake he bought. They make light conversation, and Dongyoung knows that Jungwoo still isn't feeling his best, but he's trying, and that alone gives him relief and satisfaction. Jungwoo smiles for the first time that day, a small, toothy smile, and it involuntarily makes Dongyoung grin, too.

When Jungwoo is finished eating, he yawns. "Are you tired, honey?" Dongyoung asks while carding his fingers through the other's hair, and Jungwoo gives a nod in response.

"Let's get you ready for bed, then."

Jungwoo sits on the bed, eyes drooping as the tiredness in his body becomes stronger, while Dongyoung looks through their closet for clothes for Jungwoo to wear to sleep. He settles for a pajama set with cacti all over it that Jungwoo insisted they buy while on a spontaneous shopping trip of theirs. It's cute, and the memory makes Dongyoung smile to himself.

He basically has to wake Jungwoo up as the latter is half-asleep. He assists Jungwoo with getting dressed, then he gets himself changed into more comfortable clothes as well.

The pair gets under the sheets, Jungwoo resting his head on Dongyoung's chest. "Doie," Jungwoo starts, and Dongyoung hums, "can you sing for me, please?" He mumbles sleepily. He loves listening to Dongyoung sing, considering his voice one of his favorite sounds in the entire world. It's also a sure way to get Jungwoo to sleep quickly.

"Of course, baby." Dongyoung sings a soft melody that permeates through Jungwoo's whole being, soothing his nerves and making his heart feel lighter than it has all day. He continues until he notices that the younger's breathing has slowed down and he has finally fallen asleep.

Dongyoung places a kiss to the top of Jungwoo's head. "I love you more than anything in this life." Dongyoung says before he allows sleep to take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please feel free to leave any comments about this fic <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
